


The Untold Battles

by Demiwitchwoodwalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Multi, Original Slytherin Character(s) - Freeform, Untold battles, because even though most stick to the books, i think, some don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiwitchwoodwalker/pseuds/Demiwitchwoodwalker
Summary: We all know what happened to Harry Potter and his friends in the Battle of Hogwarts, but what about those who fought, yet never get any kind of spotlight? We all know Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were killed, but how? We know that Oliver Wood makes it out alive, but what did he have to do to survive? What happened to everyone who Harry didn't encounter during the fight?OR I was writing my second generation fic and got the idea to write about what happened to everyone besides the Golden Trio during the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Colin Creevey & Dennis Creevey, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter & Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 3





	The Untold Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this first one is relatively short because I wrote it in about forty-five minutes. Today's May 2nd, the day when the Battle of Hogwarts took place, so i thought it'd be the right day to publish this. Anyways, I hope you like this random little thing I wrote. The other one-shots in this will hopefully be longer and more detailed though. Most of these will stick to canon, but there will be the occasional alternate universe one with a non-canon couple. I have one in particular planned, though I may make that a separate little one-shot fic, so we'll see.

The loud, banging, clashing sounds of battle met Oliver Wood’s ears, faintly blocked out by a near deafening ringing that seemed to be resounding from invisible walls surrounding him, bouncing back at him like waves on a beach. He blinked blearily, trying to get his bearings, as he sluggishly sat up in the pile of rubble he was currently surrounded by. Bright, colorful bursts of light flashed around him, erupting from the tips of the wands of friends and foes alike, the flashes making his eyes ache and his head pound. A pained, slightly confused groan escaped his lips and he weakly grasped at his head, pulling his hand back quickly when he felt something warm and sticky on his forehead. Scarlet red glistened on his fingertips, slowly slipping down his fingers and dripping off his knuckles down to the stones and dirt below him, creating a tiny little pool of blood.

Dazed, he lowered his hand and looked around himself, spotting the splintered remains of his broom in a heap of crumbled stones nearby. _I must have been knocked from the sky._ He thought and weakly scrambled to his feet, grasping for his wand which was tucked inside of a pocket in his robes. Oliver’s hand closed around the familiar wooden handle and he pulled it out, the fuzzy, disoriented feeling from before fading slightly as he turned in a slow circle to analyze the dozens of battles being fought around him.

Wizards in long, hooded black robes threw curses and hexes at Hogwarts students and teachers, who quickly reciprocated these with spells of their own. Flashes of all colors blazed up around him, beams of light hitting witches and wizards left and right. Some fell, while others were thrown back into walls and statues. Only a few remained on their feet once hit, many went down with wide, unseeing eyes or gaping wounds. Bodies littered the ground around him like someone had come through and slaughtered them, which if you really thought about it, was exactly what happened. A wave of repulsion hit him so suddenly that his legs almost gave out beneath him. 

Before, up in the air on his broom, none of this had felt completely real. He hadn’t been able to see the blood, the mangled, broken bodies of people of all ages, from both sides of this terrible war, the destroyed columns and archways, anything besides faint blobs that could be faintly identified as people. It had all felt like a Quidditch match of sorts, simply with hexes instead of bludgers and balls, up there. The adrenaline rush had felt the same, the air moving around him the same as it blew his hair harshly back out of his eyes, the grass racing by below him as he flew around the school grounds felt the same, the people surrounding him the same as when he had been the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain just four years prior. Had it really only been four years since then? It certainly felt to Oliver as if it had been centuries ago that he had won the Quidditch Cup with Harry Potter as his Seeker in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

The young, raven-haired boy was running around fighting in the same battle somewhere else in the castle, Oliver realized, and distantly wondered how he was planning on ending all of this. Fighting like this couldn’t possibly become a lasting thing, so many were already dead or injured without any hope at getting healed in the near future. A battle like this wasn’t meant to last for a long time, it was meant to last for a few hours, and if the brunet was still in his right mind, this had been going on for at least an hour or two. It was due time for this to come to an end, at least for a short while. Both sides had injured that needed help and dead that needed to be moved somewhere more suitable. _Merlin, I hope Potter has a pla-_

Oliver was abruptly ripped out of his second momentary daze by a bright orange burst of light that missed his head by mere inches. One of the dark-robed Death Eaters, the followers of Lord Voldemort, had defeated their opponent, a young Ravenclaw girl, likely just barely of age, and had turned on him. Before the young Quidditch player could fully raise his wand to yell a spell of some sort back at the person facing him, another curse was thrown his way, this time its beam a bright red. _Protego!_ He thought as he swiftly waved his wand through the air in front of him, effectively deflecting the Stunning spell that was sent his way. It bounced off the invisible shield surrounding him and hit a statue nearby, causing it to explode, showering him and a few others in debris.

“Locomotor Mortis!” Oliver yelled directly afterwards and the Death Eater froze up slightly, their legs snapping together abruptly. 

“Expelliarmus!” He yelled, effectively disarming the young man whose hood had slipped down as he stumbled and toppled backwards before he could put up any protections or throw any curses at Oliver. The Death Eater’s wand flew out of his hand and into the Keeper’s, who caught it with ease and completely instinctually, like it was a quaffle that he was stopping from going through a goal during a Quidditch match. The man, or rather boy if Oliver really thought about it, he only seemed to be about 17, looked up at him in terror, tears shimmering in his dark green eyes. 

“Please, don’t kill me.” He whimpered and a frown tugged at the corners of Oliver’s lips, his eyebrows furrowing in a look of slight pity and confusion. This guy really thought that those he was fighting went around killing everyone because they were on the opposite side? That was his side!

“I won’t kill you.” The former Gryffindor said simply and pocketed the boy’s wand, turning away from him and raising his own wand again, throwing a body-binding curse at another Death Eater who was raising their wand with the killing curse on their lips. The Slytherin student who would have been the target of said killing curse turned and smiled at Oliver, his blue eyes glinting slightly in the continuous flashing lights of spells that raged around them. 

“Thank you.” He said, his voice shaking a little bit, and Oliver nodded before going off to help others get rid of the Death Eaters and hopefully end this war once and for all.


End file.
